Benutzer:JP-Wolf
|- | style="color: }; background-color: }; border-left: }; border-right: }; border-bottom: }; padding: 10px;" valign="top" | Bild:Sith by Jtcgh.gif "Hallo, Burschens!" 55px Dieser Benutzer liebt das Imperium 55px Dieser Benutzer findet sie süß... 55px ...und sie auch }} =Zeugs= Huhu auf meiner Seite^^ Ich freue mich, hier jetzt auch angemeldet zu sein und werde versuchen, einige Artikel zu schreiben. Ich hab auch schon ein paar Edits hinter mir, nämlich wolf. Selber geschrieben habe ich (laut Statistik) wolf, dazu kommt aber noch (mindestens) einer, nämlich Legend of the Dark Jedi, bei dem ich noch nicht registriert war. =Meine Star Wars Besitztümer= Spiele, die ich habe *Knights of the Old Republic *Battlefront 2 *Empire at War *Forces of Corruption Spiele, die ich haben will *Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords Bücher, die ich habe Essential Guides *The New Essential Guide to Characters (Englisch) Romane Noch nichts Comics Noch nichts Sonstige Bücher, die ich haben will Essential Guides *The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology (Englisch) *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels (Englisch) *The New Essential Chronology (Englisch) *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species (Englisch) *The Essential Guide to the Force (Englisch) *Die ultimative Chronik (Deutsch) Romane *The Force Unleashed (Roman) (Deutsch) *Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader (Deutsch) *Darth Vader – Aufstieg und Fall (Deutsch) *Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger (Deutsch) *Die Regel der Zwei (Deutsch) *Schöpfer der Dunkelheit (Deutsch) *Auf verlorenem Posten (Deutsch) *Düstere Vorboten (Deutsch) *Unterwelt (Deutsch) *Tod auf Naboo (Deutsch) *Im Netz des Bösen (Deutsch) *Die Rückkehr der Dunklen Seite (Deutsch) *Die Geheimwaffe (Deutsch) *Gegen das Imperium (Deutsch) *Der Meister der Täuschung (Deutsch) *Planet der Verräter (Deutsch) Comics *The Force Unleashed (Comic) (Deutsch) *Der Verrat (Deutsch) *Stunde der Wahrheit (Deutsch) *Tage der Furcht (Deutsch) *Tage des Hasses (Deutsch) *Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith (Deutsch) *Der Untergang der Sith (Deutsch) *Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter (Deutsch) *Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand (Deutsch) *Die Lords von Sith (Deutsch) *Der Sith-Krieg (Deutsch) *Die Erlösung (Deutsch) Sonstige *Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie (Deutsch) *Alle Welten und Schauplätze (Deutsch) *Ultimate Alien Anthology (Englisch) *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook (Engilsch) =Über mich= Ich bin 16, gehe auf die Realschule, bin dort sitzen geblieben und hasse meine Lehrer. Ich sitze gerne vor meinem PC, den ich aufgemoddet und "getunt" habe. Außerdem schlafe ich gerne und lange, um danach Essen zu machen(auch ein Hobby von mir) . Zu Jedipedia bin ich gekommen, weil ich mal das Spiel Legend of the Dark Jedi hier hin bauen wollte^^ =Von mir geschriebene Artikel= Nicht gelöschte Artikel (wolf+1) *Legend of the Dark Jedi *1750 VSY Gelöschte Artikel (5) *Darth Rivan *XoXaan (gelöscht, dann hats aber ein anderer nochmal gemacht...) *Felskraytdrache *Möge die Macht mit dir sein *992 VSY Statistik Meine Edits * = Legend of the Dark Jedi: Als ich DJ gemacht habe, war ich noch nicht registriert. =Freunde in Jedipedia= *Benutzer:Darron Skywalker *Benutzer:Ilya Skywalker *Benutzer:Lon =Ich in der Wookieepedia= Ich bin ein Autor der Wookieepedia und heiße dort "Wolfr" =Die Sith-Sprache= * Derriphan - Gieriger * Jen - Dunkel, Schatten, verborgen * Jidai - Jedi * 'ari - Lord * Jen'ari - Dunkler Lord der Sith * Jen'jidai - Dunkler Jedi * Jensaarai - Verborgene Anhänger der Wahrheit * Jiaasjen - Den Schatten vereinen * Kissai - Priester Kaste * Massassi - Krieger Kaste * Sith'ari - Lord/Überlord * Saarai - Wahrheit * Saarai-kaar - Bewahrer des Wissens * Taral - Beschützer Sätze * Zhol kash dinora. - Es ist vollbracht. * Ja'ak. - Ich bin frei. * Vexok savaka. - Wach auf, es gibt Arbeit zu erledigen. Aus Wookieepedia =Links= Legend of the Dark Jedi Da bin ich Co-Admin '' Wichtig: Im Moment gibt es Probleme, man kann das Spiel nicht aufrufen. ''Wer weitere Informationen dazu haben möchte, kann ' Darron Skywalker ' ''Diskussion oder ' mich ' '' Diskussion'' fragen.'' =Copyright= Copyright © 2007-2008 Wolf Rasmussen. Permission is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify this document under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.2 or any later version published by the Free Software Foundation; with no Invariant Sections, no Front-Cover Texts, and no Back-Cover Texts. A copy of the license is included in the section entitled "GNU Free Documentation License". en:User:Wolfr